Lucky Idiots
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Just a little moment with Koizumi and her stylist days, and Otani comes by to visit. Gotta love em!


.:Lucky Idiots:.

* * *

The photo shoot was in full swing; the sounds of models calling out for their agents and make-up artists, camera men rushing back and forth, the director hollering orders from his chair. The morning air was crisp, and the site of the shoot was an open field just outside the city limits of Tokyo. The sun was just rising up over the mountains in the distance, giving the scene a strange and beautiful glow. The trailers shone silver in the light, and it made the eyes of a certain up-and-coming stylist squint against it's reflection.

The young woman put a hand up to shield her eyes, revealing them to be a kind and lively brown color. Her reddish hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail, the ends trailing down her slender back. She wore a white long sleeve shirt and black vest, her pants a deep blue color. She stifled a yawn at the sight of the dawn, and instead turned into the trailer of the model she was supposed to dress for the day.

She walked up the stairs to find the girl in question sitting in front of a mirror, two make-up artists on either side of her applying blush here or mascara there. She sat with her back straight, her eyes trained straight ahead. She looked lovely, and her poise made her seem like a goddess. Seiko Hisana: she was as gorgeous in person as in her pictures.

Koizumi Risa looked at the girl with silent admiration. She was going to pick the clothes this woman would wear. She couldn't be happier.

The model caught her staring and smirked. "Risa-san. There you are."

Koizumi snapped out of her state and laughed softly. "Here I am!" She replied happily.

Hisana didn't move her head, but her eyes moved over Koizumi's face, searching for something. "What am I going to wear today?"

Koizumi smiled wide, proud that she already had the outfit ready and waiting. She hadn't wasted a single moment in planning for this shoot. This model was a big name in the fashion industry, and to have her approval would be wonderful.

She went on to explain the outfit, from the pale green tank-top and navy velvet jacket, to the gray pleated skirt and the black tights, watching the model's face for any signs of disapproval or dissatisfaction. After she finished, the model let a small smile grace her perfect features. "I trust you, Risa-san. I've heard you're the best."

Koizumi tried to stop the giddy whoop that rose up in her throat, and bowed low just in time to hide her overly-dramatic face.

"Thank you!" she croaked out, and turned in a rush to get the clothing ready.

It was a great day to be Koizumi Risa, Stylist.

--O--

Or, thought Koizumi thirty minutes later, so she thought.

The model who had earlier seemed more than happy with her outfit now stood in front of the camera with a scowl, the clothes picked out for her on a hanger to her left. She stood with her arms folded, a plush robe on her slender form. Her lip-sticked mouth sported a calm pout, and her eyes radiated frustration.

"But, Hisana-san, you look lovely in anything! Darling, please, just wear the outfit and it will all be done with soon enough." The director tried to plead with the girl, but she merely tilted up her chin and gave him her best glare.

"I don't like it. If I don't like it, I won't wear it." Her behavior wasn't unlike a child refused a treat after dinner.

Koizumi watched all of this with a sick stomach. What should she do? She clasped her hands, trying to come up with a solution. She was sure the outfit would be suitable, and it did look good on Hisana, so why was she being so difficult? She mentally kicked herself. Of course things would go wrong! The way she's been with everything in her life never went by the book. Mustering up her courage, she decided to speak.

"Um," Koizumi began, stepping forward so that all eyes turned to her, "I can come up with something else, if that's what Hisana wants." She looked to Hisana who gave her a look of consideration, while the director waved his hand, saying,

"No, no! There's no time. The shot must be in the morning light. If we wait too long, the sun will be too high. Besides that," he turned to the stubborn model before him, "the outfit matches the background perfectly. It works."

Hisana's frown deepened. Koizumi groaned inwardly. Why was this turning out so badly?

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her middle, calm and reassuring. She whirled around to see a face that until that moment she hadn't realized how much it was missed.

Her eyes went wide. "O-Otani?" She breathed, seeing her long-time boyfriend standing before her in work suit and tie, a playful grin on his handsome face.

"Yeah, it's me. The school let out early, so I had time to come see you." He paused and looked past her to the group of people watching them, his eyes curious. The model gave them both a strange look, as if she wasn't sure what to think of what she was seeing.

Koizumi smiled sheepishly, saying softly, "We're in the middle of something right now. The model is being difficult." She leaned in closer, and comically he turned his ear to her, his eyes innocent and wide.

"She doesn't like the outfit I picked out."

Otani pulled back and straightened up with an angry frown. "Why not?" His voice was loud so everyone on the set could hear him. "You're the best stylist, and if this model doesn't like your clothes, she doesn't know the first thing about fashion." He spoke with assurance and strength, making Koizumi's heart swell at the words. She loved him for each one.

The director got up from his chair and came over to stand in front of them both. "And who are you, shrimp?"

Otani glared, but did not retaliate with bitter words as he once would have, but calmly answered, "Otani Atsushi."

The director turned his gaze to Koizumi, the question written on his face. She smiled proudly and put her hand into Otani's. "This is my boyfriend."

Everyone in the group seemed to gasp in some way, as the difference in height between the two was obvious to anyone looking at the couple. Hisana especially looked taken aback, but something else seemed to light up her eyes, and she uncrossed her arms, her defenses breaking.

The director glared at the couple, his mouth working to form words. "Well, tell your boyfriend to wait off-set while we're shooting." With that, the man stalked back to his chair and plopped down, visibly stressed.

Koizumi looked at Otani and gave him a wink, but let go of his hand. He smiled softly, his concern evident as he said, "I'll be waiting."

He turned to walk over to one of the nearby trailers, his stride like that of an athlete. Koizumi watched him go with unending pride and love.

"Risa-san." Hisana's voice brought the stylist back to earth, and she turned sharply with a hasty, "Yes?"

The model walked over to the clothes on the hanger and took them in her hand. "I change my mind. I'll wear them."

Both the director and Koizumi's jaws fell to the ground. Where did that come from?

Koizumi was the first to react, running forward to help carry the clothes. "O-Okay," she spoke fast, "Of course, Hisana, whatever you say. Right this way, let's get you ready. Sorry, everyone, for the delay. We'll be ready soon…"

In two minutes, Hisana was standing in front of her mirror in the trailer, the clothes picked out for her by Koizumi on her body. She turned to Risa with a look of apology and something else.

"Risa-san," she spoke, her voice quiet, "you're boyfriend; how long have you two been together?"

Koizumi looked confused, but answered honestly, "Since high school. Almost four years now."

Hisana smiled softly. "I see." Her eyes looked sad, and Koizumi could see the beginning of tears in them.

"Why?" she asked with concern. "What is it?"

Hisana looked at Koizumi and tried to put on a happy expression. "There's a man, a photographer, who took pictures of me a couple of weeks ago. He was so sweet and funny, and he made me feel so comfortable on the job, it was hardly work. I guess I didn't pay attention to it, but when I went to speak to him afterward, I realized that he was short. Really short."

Koizumi sighed. She knew where this was going.

"I really liked him!" Hisana continued, "but we seemed too different. I was over a head taller than him, and he seemed turned off by my height. Still…when I look at you and your boyfriend, and you two seem so happy…I just thought, maybe…maybe, we could make it work."

Koizumi took Hisana's hands and clasped them in hers, her eyes determined and bright. "I know just how you feel. Really, I do. And he feels the same way, trust me. I know it's hard at first, but me and Otani were made for each other. Height has nothing to do with it."

Hisana's teary eyes seemed to vanish, and a light of hope shone in them instead. "You mean it?"

Koizumi nodded vigorously. "Definitely!"

Hisana laughed and returned her stylist's handshake. "Thank you so much, Risa-san!"

Koizumi gave her a goofy grin. "It's nothing. Now go be beautiful!" She urged, nearly pushing the model down the stairs. Hisana giggled and ran off to the set, her outfit and hair fanning out behind her, giving her a graceful look. Koizumi stood back, watching the photo shoot for a few minutes, then went off to find Otani.

He stood leaning against one of the trailers further back, his black jacket and tie making him seem so grown-up and manly. She wanted to run up and hug him tightly around the middle. He saw her coming toward him and lifted his hand in a short wave.

"Yo." He said, cool as always. Koizumi couldn't stand it any longer and jogged the rest of the way to embrace him.

He didn't hesitate to return the gesture, and when she felt his arms around her, she sighed with contentment.

"What's all this about?" He murmured as she snuggled closer against him.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just so lucky to have you."

She felt him pushing her back, but only to hold her in front of him, his warm hands on her arms. His expression was serious, but she noticed the faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"I'm the lucky one, idiot." He blurted out, his eyes never leaving hers. Koizumi leaned her forehead to rest against his and closed her eyes.

"We're just a couple of lucky idiots, then." She whispered, just before he tilted his chin and captured her lips in his.

Koizumi Risa, Stylist, had a good day after all.

* * *

AN: I love this anime SO much. Koizumi and Otani are adorable together, and I wouldn't have them any other way than the Amazon and the Dwarf. He he. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review too!

Love all,

&Niiroke&


End file.
